Flora (DS)/Quotes
'Greetings' Male Version *"Oh, it's ___~. What's the matter?" *"Hello~. Is something the matter?" *"___? Help with excavating? Thank you~." Female Version *(First Meeting) Oh, it's you, ___. What is it? *____. Thanks. *"_____. Thank you for coming." *"Hello there, ___." 'Chat' Female Version *"Digging is fun, isn't it? It's thrilling and romantic. Don't you agree?" *"___. Thanks. Digging is fun, but it makes your back hurt. Owwwww..." *"___. Did you find something good? If you find anything, please let me know." *"Looking at the scenery is how I relieve stress." *"On my days off... there really isn't anything to do." *"___. I bet the ranch is really busy." *"You're digging things up with a hoe, ____? Maybe I'll dig too." *"Oh, ____.... I've been waiting for you. It's been so much fun digging with you, ___. You're my best friend." *'When shown your cat/dog: '"Wow! ....It's so pretty!! ....You're lucky..." *'When shown the Blue Feather: '"How romantic. Please do your best." *'At the Inn:' "This is where I come to kill time on rainy days." Inside tent: ''' *"It's really tough living in a small tent like this. But I'm already used to it..." *"Living in a tent means you can't do any fancy cooking. Oh well..." '''At the spring: *"Whenever I want to refresh myself, I just come to the spring." *"Always being at a dark dig site can make you depressed. That's when I come here." You are married to Carter: *"The professor isn't into his excavation work." *"The professors is so absent minded since he got married." Male Version *'Her day off: '"Today is a day off from excavating~. What should we do?" *'When shown your cat/dog:' "Ohhhhh~! ....so cute!! ...you're lucky~..." *'When shown your cat/dog (when married):' "There there~. The ___ Farm animals are all well behaved." *'Rejects the Blue Feather:' "Oh, did you find that at the excavation site? Huh? Am I mistaken?" *'You are married to somebody else: '"Please tell your wife I'll be over to visit next time.~" At the spring: *"I've made it a point to go to the spring and re-energize my feelings~." *"I get depressed if I spend all day at the excavation site~. That's when I come here~." At the Inner Inn: ''' *"On rainy days when I'm off, I come here to spend time~." *"A lot of people come here so it's fun to chat with them~." '''Inside the tent: *"It's difficult to live in a tent you know~. I'm used to it now, though~." *"I can't make elaborate meals while living in a tent~. It just can't be helped~..." 'Gifts' Male Version *'Favorite Gift: '"Rainbow Curry!! Wow, looks tasty! Thank you!!" *'Loved Gift: '"Is it alright? Yeah, I'm gonna' dig in~." *'Liked:' "Heh heh heh heh~. I like this you know~. Thank you." *'Liked (if married to Flora):' "You remembered this is something I like.~. Thank you~." *'When given liked food dish (if married to Flora): '"Mmmmm... ___, thank you~." *'Neutral:' "Thank you~." *'Disliked:' "I'll have some, but I really don't care for it too much. *'Disliked (if married to Flora): '"Didn't you know I don't like this?" *'Hated:' "I'll have some, but actually I hate it~. I'll give it to the professor." *'Hated (if married to Flora): '"So, are you doing it on purpose?" *'Horror Gift:' "I'm gonna get angry! I hate this the most. I'll give it to the professor." *'Horror Gift (if married to Flora): '"..... I'll throw it out later..." *'When given accessories from the dig site:' "We got this yesterday too... It'll probably be in my dream." *'When given accessories (if married to Flora):' "It won't aid us in our lives. I'll put it away~." *'When given jewlery from the dig site:' "Isn't that something you can get at the excavation site~. There's now even more..." *'When given jewlery (if married to Flora):' "I'll put it away since there's no where I'd go with it on~. I'll put it away.." *'When given perfume (if married to Flora):' "What is it~. This smells! I'll throw it away!" *'Birthday Gift:' "Huh, is it alright? Wow, what a pleasant surprise!" *'Birthday Gift (if married to Flora):' "Thank you~. Yeah, it's a birthday present~." Female Version *'Favorite Gift:' "Waaaaah... This is the legendary Rainbow Curry. Thank you!" *'Loved/Liked Gift:' "Ehehhehe. I really like this. Thank you so much." *'Disliked:' "I'll take it, but... I really don't like it." *'Hate:' "I'll take it, but... I really hate it." *'Horror: '"Now I'm angry! I hate this the most." *'Birthday Gift: '"Huh, really? Yea, a birthday present. I'm so happy." *'When given accessories:' "I got this yesterday too... I'm going to have nightmares." *'When given jewlery:' "You can get this from the dig site, right? And there's another one..." *'When given perfume:' "Whoa. My nose feels strange." 'Heart Lines' Note: Flora's heart dialogue can be seen while inside the dig site. *'Black Heart: '"Did you come to help with the excavation?" *'Purple Heart:' "It's dusty here, isn't it~. Cough cough~" *'Blue Heart:' "When I'm excavating here, time flies, and sometimes I forget to even make meals~. Hee hee hee." *'Green Heart:' "_____? Did you find something good? I think you're a natural for excavating, ___~. Don't you think so?" *'Yellow Heart:' "How's the work going? I can't find anything at all~ Well..." *'Orange Heart:' "When youre close to me, for some reason the excavating always goes smoothly~." *'Red Heart:' "___? ...isn't it hot here? Well... Recently, I only have dreams about farm life~. Isn't it strange~..." 'Marriage Lines' Proposal: Wedding Ceremony: *'Before the wedding:' "____~. We'll be married soon. I'm embarrassed~. When we're married, I'll do my best with the cooking and cleaning and such." *'Picking nicknames:' "From today, we're married~. The way I refer to you sounds like we're strangers. Please call me Flora. Think of your nickname, ___? Okay. From now on I'll call you ___ ♥" *"Good morning~ ♥ ____ ♥" *"____~. Hee hee, I just wanted to call you ♥." *'Red Heart:' "Housework is more tiring than excavating. But it's not a bad tiredness. If I think that I'm doing housework for ___, I'm happy ♥." *'Orange Heart: '"My job at the excavation site was to find things from the past which was pretty fun~. But now life on the farm is fun~. With my sweet ___~." *'Yellow Heart:' "Daily housework makes me think fondly of the excavation site. I wonder how the professor prepares meals~. I wonder~." *'Green Heart:' "Well.....I get lost in thought around this time~." *'Blue Heart or lower:' ".............haa.......... don't worry about me~. Just leave me alone~." *"You must be tired! Please have a good rest." *"Welcome home. Did you finish work? Consider your health and please go to bed early." *"I'm going to look after you with lots of love from now on~." *"Everyday is life like a dream. Nitey-night. ♥" *"Good night. Do your best tomorrow, too." *'Your birthday': "Happy birthday~. Let's all celebrate this day together~. It's wonderful." * Her birthday: "How is it~. I worked hard to make it~. Remember what day it is? That's right! That's my ____! Let's celebrate~. I'm with my loving husband and child, I'm happy." *'Your anniversary:' "Good morning~. Uh, do you remember what day it is today~? That's right~! I'm so glad you remembered~!! To thank you for remembering I have a present for you, ___~. Here you go. ♥" Visiting the professor: *"I'm worried, so I'm gonna go check up on the professor." *"The professor is the same~." *"Did you come to pick me up? Thank you~." Pregnancy Event: While pregnant: *"I wanted to be called mom by my own child~. My dream's about to come true." *"I've done it~. iIve been thinking for awhile that I wanted a baby~." *"I believe I am pregnant. This is wonderful." *"When my tummy starts to grow, I'll think there's a baby, but you can't tell yet, can you?" *"It's amazing~. My tummy's starting to grow~." *"The baby kicked my tummy~. The baby's full of energy... I wonder if it's a boy~." Birth Event: Comments about your son (toddler stage): *"Wahhh~. ____ is very cute." *"I'd do anything for that child. Right, ___♥? *"My baby is so cute~. I'm so glad I'm his mother." Comments about your son (child stage): *"____ is such a good kid~." *"___ helped wash dishes the other day~. I was happy~." Comments about your son (teenage stage): *"___, you've become a fine person~." *"I'm going to look after you with lots of love from now on~." 'Rival Marriage' Female Version Rival Wedding Ceremony: *'At the spring:' "It always feels great coming here. Even when I invite the professor to come, he always says he is too tired.." 'Festivals' Duck Festival: ''' *(male version):' "Oooh~. That's so cute~." *'(male version):' "Those ducks were totally cute~. It's so comforting to watch." *'(female version):' "Yayyyyy! It's so cuuuuuuuute!" *'(female version): "All the little ducks were soooo cute! That was fun!" *'You are married to Flora and do not enter: '"___, let's enter yours next year~. The ducks we saw today are your rivals for next year! Next year our farm will win!" *'''You enter a duck (male version): "Your duck is entered...? It's amazing~." *'You lose (male version):' "Keep your chin up~. You did really well, ___~." *'You enter a duck (female version):' "Your duck is going to be entered? Wow, that's cool." *'You enter and lose (female version):' "Come on, cheer up! ___ like, tried really hard!" *'You enter and win (female version):' "Wow! Woohooo! Wow wow wow!" Cooking Festival: *'(male version):' "I've only ever made outdoor food~. That's why I'm uneasy~." *'(after marriage):' "You are going to enter something too, right? Uuhhh~... I'll probably lose~... You're beside me all the way so I'll do my best~." *'(female version):' "Hmm. What should I cook today?" *'(female version):' "Well, I've like... only cooked really simple food before... So I don't know what to do!" Fireworks Festival: *"The fireworks will be fun~. I'm excited~." *'(when married to Flora):' "Ah, ___, let's watch fireworks together~. Owwww...! How beautiful! It's a different kind of beauty than gem stones. Ouch... My neck hurts now... When we get home, give me a neck massage." Winter Thanksgiving: "You're always so kind, so... Please eat this." Starry Night Festival: *'She invites you: '"The Starry Night Festival. We're having a party with the professor, won't you come?" *'You accept:' "I'm happy~. So, I'll be waiting~." *'You decline:' "That's too bad.~ I'll invite you again." *'When married (day before):' "Starry Night Festival! I'll do my best to cook~. Please leave early tomorrow." *'When married (celebration, child is small):' "Thank you for working so hard. Today is the Starry Night Festival. ___, daddy's home~. Let's eat together~. Category:DS Quotes